El Abecedario de las Clavadas
by Javmay
Summary: Conjunto de one-shots. Amigos: AMIGOS: "...Y sí, está bien, Rukawa entendía perfectamente que el pelirrojo, de hecho, tenía una vida antes de conocerle y ser su pareja, pero eso no era excusa para abandonarlo de aquella manera, especialmente cuando el mismísimo idiota fue el que le invitó a venir..."


**El abecedario de las Clavada**

**_Jav_**

* * *

**I.****AMIGOS**

**.**

**.**

El caluroso y abrumador comienzo del verano traía consigo las tan ansiadas y esperadas vacaciones escolares, las cuales recién ahora estaban comenzando a evidenciar su llegada en las apacibles calles de Kanagawa, mostrando a cientos de jóvenes estudiantes y chiquillos en las atestadas calles con sonrisas de "enero a enero", correteando y asoleándose en la playa mientras se relajaban o jugaban a la pelota, voleibol y más; como también disfrutando en clubes, en centros comerciales o restaurantes; subiendo, paralela y exponencialmente el humor y estado económico de la mayoría de los comerciantes y vendedores de la ciudad.

A pesar de lo anterior, como en todo grupo social, no todos los jóvenes poseen los mismos excedentes para malgastar en esas exquisitas semanas de descanso; o familias enteras carecían de los medios para pagar costosas y alejadas vacaciones en países y regiones nunca antes vistas. Como, justamente, era el caso de los cinco chicos que se encontraban ahora en una abandonada y en mal estado cancha de básquetbol, tirados de espalda al caliente y omnipresente sol en los cielos.

"¡Pero que calor hace!" Se quejó a viva voz y con las manos al aire un joven alto y musculoso, quien junto a sus compañeros patentaban la inminente llegada de horrorosos grados Celsius en sus húmedos y pegados cabellos, rojiza piel expuesta y mojadas playeras. "¡Oye, Takamiya, tráele hielo a este genio! ¡Me estoy asando!"

"No tienes de que preocuparte, Hana; tus neuronas ya están todas quemadas" Se burló el chico del bigote, causando instantáneamente las holgadas, pero flojas risas del resto de los muchachos tirados libremente en el piso de la cancha. El pelirrojo, no obstante, con fuego en los ojos y llamas en su piel, no tardó en pararse y con un puño violentamente apretado, alzarse para ir tras su _amigo, _quien, sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a correr como desquiciado alrededor de la duela con el peligroso mono detrás de su inocente humanidad.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves, Noma?!... ¡Ya verás! ¡Cuando este talentoso deportista te atrape, te enfrentarás a la furia de este genio!... ¡No huyas, cobarde!" Gritaba y alegaba Hanamichi con la potencia de un caballo de carreras, el cual demostró sus asombrosas habilidades físicas y deportivas al atrapar fácilmente a su compañero de pelea, a quien golpeó brutalmente en la frente dejándole inmediatamente fuera de combate y tirado como una zarigüeya fingiendo su muerte.

El resto de la Gundam, quienes rieron vigorosamente apuntando al pobre afectado cuando corría como loco por la maltrecha cancha, decidieron después del cómico show, sentarse con las piernas cruzadas bajo el desmantelado tablero de la abandonada pista (la cual lograba, gracias a alguna divinidad, entregar _algo _de sombra).

El pelirrojo, que ahora se negaba infantilmente a demostrar cualquier signo, señal o gesto de que estaba (de hecho) muriéndose de calor, se limitó a cruzarse de brazos mientras bufaba y refunfuñaba mirando al resto de sus amigos. Noma, sudando desde la coronilla hasta la punta de las uñas de sus pies, llegó no mucho rato después on un rojo chichón en la frente caminando encogido, lo cual no evitó que se sentara junto a su bruto agresor, puesto que sabía que Sakuragi le había _perdonado_ la ofensa a penas le propinó el cabezazo.

"Oigan… se me había olvidado…" Comenzó a decir con desgana Ookus después de escuchar como el estómago de Takamiya pareció cantar una tonada entre ellos; algo bastante normal a estas horas del día, la verdad (pasadas las 8 de la tarde/noche). El resto de la Gundam, aun demasiados atontados por el calor para hacer algo más que pestañar, le observaron para que continuara. "Kei llamó el otro… y nos invitó a su casa por unas cuantas semanas… ¿Qué les parece, se animan?" Preguntó mirando a los chicos que en seguida arrugaron las caras.

"¿Y qué pidió a cambio?" Inquirió con sospecha Yohei, pues al igual que los demás, conocía de sobra la personalidad del hermano mayor del rubio para quien nada es gratis en la vida; filosofía que le había jugado y metido en problemas muchas veces a su hermano menor. Ookus, en realidad, en gran parte había aprendido a pelear y defenderse por las estupideces que su hermano muchas veces le _mandó _a hacer cuando el jovencito rubio era solo un niño.

"¡Sh! ¡Ese gánster siempre se aprovecha de nosotros!... ¡La última vez, incluso, tuvo a éste genio limpiando su baño!" Alegó y acusó Sakuragi haciendo lo que muchos denominarían como _puchero_. El deportista, aun después de dos años, recordaba con exactitud esas _vacaciones_ de horror.

La verdad, es que era bastante normal que ese tal Kei les invitara a su hogar en las vacaciones de verano, cuando ya los jóvenes no tenían clases y actividades extracurriculares (aunque en realidad hasta que Hana no se inscribió en el club de baloncesto, nunca antes habían tenido actividades de ese tipo por el mes de agosto). La casa en sí, quedaba a sus buenos kilómetros de Kanagawa, más cercana a las zonas turísticas del interior. Allí el hermano mayor del rubio administraba un restaurante en donde normalmente ponía a trabajar a los cinco jovencitos problemáticos como camareros, ayudantes del cocinero o en cualquier puesto que se necesitase durante la colmada temporada veraniega.

"¡Ah-, vamos! ¡No es como si tuviéramos nada mejor que hacer aquí!" Interceptó con cierto ruego Ookus, quien verdaderamente ansiaba salir un tiempo de su casa durante lo que restaba de vacaciones. No obstante, en gran medida su deseo se vería cumplido si iba con sus amigos (pues no aguantaría a su hermano por _dos_ semanas _solo)_

"¡Yo voy! ¡Allá siempre tengo comida gratis!" Aceptó sin mayores problemas el gordo del grupo con una inmensa sonrisa.

"…Agh… ¿Qué más da…?... Yo también voy…" Se unió con desgana Yohei, antes de recibir una palmada en la espalda por parte de los dos ya unidos en el viaje.

"Emm… yo no estoy seguro… mis hermanitas aun no entran al jardín, y quizás mi mamá necesite ayuda con ellas… tendré que preguntar" Respondió ahora Noma arrugando los labios y mirando con disculpa al resto de la Gundam, pues si el resto de los chicos iba, era casi mandatorio que él también asistiese, asique… _a cruzar los dedos para que las enanas ya entrasen luego. _

"¡Este talentoso basquetbolista tam-"

"¡Hana, no se te olvide antes pedir permiso! Jajjajajajjajja…." Se mofó con una sonrisa pícara Ookus. El rostro de Sakuragi se ensombreció.

"¡Si no te pueden castigar!" Acotó Yohei mordiéndose los labios para aguantar las carcajadas. Una gruesa vena apareció en la bronceada frente del _genio._

"Sí, Hanamichi, mejor antes llama a tu novio para que te suelte un poco la correa" Terminó Takamiya, causando que los cuatro chicos se tiraran de estómago al piso riendo a viva voz y agudamente, al tiempo que golpeaban el cemento con sus puños o palmas abiertas.

"¡LOS VOY A MATAR, MALDITOS ESTÚPIDOS!" Explotó el ala-pívot, causando que los cuatro chicos (Noma estaba involucrado por asociación) salieran corriendo como si el mismísimo diablo les siguiera la cola. El pelirrojo, sin embargo, que estaba que vomitaba furia, atrapó sin muchos problemas a los jóvenes _insolentes_, sin importarle dejar un rastro sangriento de cuerpos tirados en su camino.

Los sobrevivientes, moribundos en el piso, vieron como el rey de los rebotes partió pisando cuan Godzilla (la veja versión, no la 2.0) en _New York _ hacia su casa mientras refunfuñaba y hablaba para sí en un tono _para nada_ discreto.

"¡¿Qué tengo que pedir permiso?!... ¡Tch!... !Este genio no le debe cuentas a nadie!"…_Bueno… quizás sí a mamá…_ pensó inocentemente mientras se asentía a sí mismo en absoluto acuerdo, pero… "… ¡Yo me mando solo! ¡Y si quiero ir a algún lado, pues voy!" Vociferó atrayendo la mirada de variados transeúntes que caminaban a su lado o cerca en la misma calzada; personas que inmediatamente se cambiaban de cuadra por precaución (…nunca se sabe en estos días con que clase de loco te puedes cruzar en la calle)…

Las medianamente luminosas y angostas calles del barrio de Kanagawa, tuvieron el agrado de presenciar las brutas pisadas de un pelirrojo que casi echaba humo por las orejas a causa de la furia e indignación empapando cada músculo y resquicio de su acalorada piel y exhausto cuerpo.

Su sobreexcitado cerebro y neuronas, por un pequeño momento de lucidez, le permitieron pensar que _quizás _no debería haber reaccionado con tanta exageración ante los dichos de esos holgazanes, pues ya debería estar _un poco _(un tanto, muy poquito)acostumbrado a los estúpidos comentarios o ridículas (a su parecer) bromitas; especialmente cuando ya llevaba _seis putos meses _de relación, de los cuales cuatro eran conocidos por prácticamente toda la población de Kanagawa, y desde el día UNO esos idiotas que llamaba amigos se habían encargado y "hecho misión de vida" el aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para hacer bromas a sus expensas.

A pesar de ello, no importa cuánto tiempo pasara, no importa si a su novio le importaba o no, aun así le cabreaba _enormemente_ que sus _supuestos_ amigos insinuasen ese tipo de idioteces.

Él, Hanamichi se dijo con firmeza, no era ningún sometido ni esclavo de nadie.

_¡Asique, que el gordo se meta esa correa por el c***!_

Cualquier mal deseo e improperio que esperaba ser expulsado de esa despreocupada mente, fue interrumpido con el sonido de su celular (el cual estaba convenientemente en uno de los bolsillos delanteros de sus _jeans_), retumbando en el aire inmediatamente el _ringtone _de _Zettai ni Daremo _de_ Zyyg. _

Con el rostro un poco más relajado, pero los ánimos no menos caldeados, es que sacó el aparato para ver quién _mierda_ le importunaba en su _calmado_ viaje a casa.

_Zorro…_

Rezaba la pantalla, con una fotografía del susodicho como fondo de pantalla en el moderno aparato. Sakuragi frunció profundamente el ceño al leer el nombre, ponderando seriamente la idea de cortar la comunicación, puesto que, honestamente, no se encontraba _en lo absoluto _de humor para comenzar una _amena _conversación de la vida o simplemente fingir amabilidad.

Inmediatamente y para la mala suerte del chico que llamaba a esas horas, al ex pandillero se le vinieron a la mente las estúpidas bromas dichas hace ya varios minutos atrás por los inútiles de su ejército, lo cual sólo provocó que su ya desagradable humor cayera en picada al caliente núcleo de la Tierra.

Su estómago, falto de alimento, se revolvió con ácida molestia, asqueroso disgusto y llameante irritación.

Sakuragi sabía, _sabía, _que en este estado se desquitaría con el primero que se le cruzase. _Sin embargo-_

…También sabía que si no contestaba ahora, el pelinegro continuaría molestando hasta recibir una respuesta. Gruñendo de pura frustración, apretó el botoncito verde al tiempo que decidía retomar el detenido camino a casa.

"¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó sin tacto o amabilidad mientras avanzaba por las vacías calles, apoyando sutilmente el aparato a su acalorado oído.

"¿Vienes o no, idiota?" Se escuchó la réplica en seguida. A Hanamichi le irritó aun más escuchar el enojado tono de voz del otro chico.

_¿Y ahora por qué está enfadado…?... ¡Tch!, si fui yo quien tuvo una pésima tarde… _

_…__¡Agh!, zorro mimado…_

"No. Voy de camino a mi casa" Un pequeño retorcijón en su estómago y tras la nuca le hizo saber que_ posiblemente _estaba comportándose demasiado brusco y parco con el pelinegro, a quien no había visto ni hablado en todo el día.

A pesar de esa _carencia_, ignoró con facilidad la culpa, pues el calor y el sol le habían dejado con un humor de perros; eso significa más gruñón, más alterado, y más irritable, causando que su único deseo en estos momentos fuese llegar _rápido_ a casa, beber litros y litros _y litros_ de agua, y finalmente, terminar tirado sobre su futón como una ballena varada.

"Dijiste que vendrías, tarado" Sakuragi al oír lo anterior recordó que, efectivamente, ayer en la tarde (mientras practicaban juntos en una cancha pública) le había dicho al alero que iría a su casa la noche siguiente; no obstante ello, ahora la idea no le parecía _tan_ atractiva; además, para qué mentir; no importa cuántas veces lo hiciera, igual siempre le cortaba y embargaba una vergüenza caliente el entrar a la casa Rukawa como si nada a esas horas de la noche, _sólo_ para pasarla en la habitación del único menor de edad de la casa, y después nuevamente salir _como si nada_ la mañana siguiente.

El zorro siempre le decía que a sus padres no les importaba, sin embargo… no dejaba de ser incómodo.

"¡Agh! Bueno, cambié de opinión, bastardo" Respondió el pelirrojo con un poco de impaciencia.

Suspirando internamente, el mono al fin vio su casa a unos pocos metros más allá de la calle, por lo que comenzó a acelerar el paso con cierta ansiedad. El otro lado de la línea se había quedado en silencio, razón por la que Hanamichi se paró en la reja verde de la residencia observando fijamente el seco pasto del patio delantero.

El ala-pívot subió la vista hacia el despejado cielo casi carente de estrellas, para luego suspirar con cansancio.

Afortunadamente, el fresco aire _algo_ había hecho para aliviar y calmar su humor, porque comenzó a sentirse un poco culpable por la manera en la que se había comportaba durante la corta conversación, pues la verdad es que había sido_ él_ quien el día anterior había acordado la cita, después de todo; además, para qué negar que ver a Kaede siempre le alegraba y provocaba placenteros cosquilleos en el cuerpo.

"Oye, zorrito… ¿y por qué _tú_ no vienes a mi casa a pasar la noche?" Preguntó controlando cada inflexión de su voz, para así sonar más accesible y sereno; unos segundos más de silencio le siguieron.

"¿Ya llegaste?" Le preguntó al fin el pelinegro, quien aun se escuchaba irritado, mas ahora un poco menos violento.

"Sí, estoy entrando" Respondió abriendo la puerta con su llave. Dentro todo estaba a oscuras, lo cual era esperable pues los jueves eran los días más pesados de su madre, quien salía del trabajo a las ocho, y por tanto (por el tráfico) llegaba a casa como a las 21:30.

"Llegaré como en media hora" Accedió Rukawa para luego cortar sin esperar una respuesta o despedirse siquiera; Sakuragi le bufó al celular, pero no dijo nada.

Lo primero era lo primero: beber agua_; mucha, mucha agua._

**.**

**.**

Con un poco de sueño aun invadiendo su mente y músculos, es que se revolvió entre las calientitas mantas buscando el confort de ellas y la somnolencia de vuelta. Mientras se giraba en la cama, su pecho desnudo se topó con la tibia y suave espalda de otro cuerpo, que al igual que él, no vestía ningún pijama. Sakuragi se acurrucó contra la otra figura, pasando un brazo por su delgada pero firme cintura, apretándolo contra él y dejando a su nariz refugiarse en los sedosos y largos cabellos de su novio.

Acurrucado allí, refugiado en su exquisito aroma, en la tibia aura que ese perfecto cuerpo emanaba, el pelirrojo se permitió sonreír y apretarse más, sabiendo que el otro chico no se despertaría ni aunque pasara un camión junto a ellos.

Estuvo ahí quizás por cuánto tiempo, apreciando como el otro pecho se levantaba con pausados y lentos respiros, atestiguando el profundo sueño del zorro dormilón. Sakuragi, quien no era mucho de quedarse quieto y sin hacer nada, salió de la cama con lentitud y cuidado; mas a penas se puso de pie, hizo una mueca por el ligero dolor de su _maltratado_ trasero.

Anoche, después de que Kaede llegase, no habían pasado ni una hora poniéndose al día cuando se lanzaron a la cama con _demasiadas_ ansias. El pelinegro había estado especialmente apasionado y un tanto brusco, pero eso no apagó al pelirrojo, quien le siguió y mantuvo el ritmo durante toda la caliente sesión, no tardando en tomar el control de los movimientos y ritmo. La verdad, es que el sexo duro de ayer había sido justo lo que ambos necesitaban para sacarse los ardores y emociones del estresante día.

Ya de pie y vestido con ropa delgada, Hanamichi fue a lavarse los dientes y a mojarse la cara; hecho eso bajó a preparar el desayuno, encontrando en la cocina los rastros de su madre, quien a juzgar por la hora había salido hacia ya bastante rato.

El mono preparó unos abundantes platos con lo poco (pero delicioso) que sabía preparar.

Con bandeja en mano es que despertó de un manotazo al chico durmiente, quien le tiró una almohada por despertarlo de manera tan violenta.

"¡Oye, cuidado, estúpido! ¡Casi hiciste que este genio botara todo!" Alegó sentándose sobre las revueltas mantas.

"No hables tan alto" Simplemente replicó el zorro, parándose y colocándose su ropa interior. Ambos comieron mientras comentaban qué harían el día hoy entre insultos, motes y besos.

Como algo obvio, después de desayunar partieron a la ya conocida cancha de básquetbol que estaba relativamente cerca, puesto que durante estas dos semanas habían acordado, junto con el profesor Anzai, darlas de descanso al todo el equipo, lo que se traduce en falta de entrenamientos para ambos amantes del baloncesto, quienes _necesitaban_ una dosis _diaria _de su amado deporte.

El _break _de las prácticas se debía en gran medida porque los jóvenes sabían, que tanto ellos como el resto de los chicos del equipo de Shohoku, se merecían el respiro después de la grandiosa y casi impecable actuación que presentaron en el campeonato de baloncesto durante las primeras semanas de agosto. Pues… _habían ganado… Ellos, _Shohoku, había levantado la copa de verano_… _Emoción que, sinceramente, aun les provocaba cosquillas hasta en la punta de los dedos de sus pies.

Ambos jóvenes deportistas llevaban ahí sus buenas horas: bloqueándose, encestando, haciendo fintas, saltando y defendiendo como si la vida se les fuera en ello (no por nada Shohoku era hoy por hoy el número 1 de Kanagawa). El sol y el día, menos caluroso y agobiante que ayer, aun así ayudaba al cansancio y sudor que ahora corría como llave abierta por los rostros, cuellos y brazos de los chicos, quienes se detuvieron por unos momentos para tomar un respiro.

"¡Pero que agotado te vez, zorro! ¿Acaso ya no puedes más? Nyahahahahha… ¡Nadie puede contra el aguante de este talentoso deportista!" Se carcajeó mientras boteaba distraídamente el balón.

"Idiota" Le llamó Rukawa, a quien siempre le molestaban esos estúpidos comentarios referentes a su capacidad física y/o habilidades (que él creía estaban _más_ que bien, muchas gracias); molestia que se le pasaba bien rápido viendo el sudoroso y musculoso cuerpo de Sakuragi expuesto a su hambrienta mirada.

El pelirrojo ya había comenzado a hacer tiros individuales alrededor del área cercana a la canasta, practicando desde todas las posiciones su lanzamiento. Kaede aprovechó para sentarse y pasarse una toalla por el rostro al tiempo que observaba las jugadas de su novio, a quien él mismo había ayudado bastante este ultimo año en semanales prácticas tanto en la escuela como en cualquier cancha que encontrasen en las cercanías. Fueron, en realidad, esas eternas y largas horas jugando, aprendiendo uno del otro, limando asperezas, riendo por estupideces, lo que había dado el empujón y punto final para que ahora mismo estuviesen así de juntos.

Tomando otro largo trago de agua, el pelinegro no pudo evitar recordar el día de ayer y lo _malditamente _fastidiado que había estado por ser ignorado por el mono durante todo el día (como siempre pasaba cuando el torpe salía con sus amigos); razón por la que había decidido hacer planes para ambos: _sólo_ los dos.

"Oye, tonto" Le llamó mientras guardaba su toalla y se acercaba al otro deportista. El pelirrojo, que estaba ocupado mordiéndose la lengua y colocándose en posición, no prestaba mucha atención al cuerpo que se acercaba por detrás con cautela.

"¿Mmm?" Respondió distraído posicionando sus codos, que fueron enseguida colocados de manera correcta por las (para nada amables) manos de Rukawa. Sakuragi gruñó un poco al ser corregido, pero sonrió presumido cuando encestó a la perfección.

"Vámonos a la playa este fin de semana" Propuso el pelinegro, cuidándose de sonar indiferente y desganado mientras veía como el balón boteaba bajo la red y era recogido por el mono con rapidez.

"¿Uh…? ¿Y por qué no vamos ahora?" Preguntó con el ceño fruncido Hanamichi, dándole una confundida mirada al inmutable chico tras de él, antes de volver a colocarse en posición para encestar. Rukawa se tragó un suspiro irritado.

"A la cabaña de mi familia, estúpido… nos podemos quedar unos días" _¡¿Qué días?!_ Mejor las dos semanas y media restantes de las vacaciones; el zorro sabía que su deseo era un poco ambicioso, pero nadie es condenado a muerte por soñar, y por ello podía libremente imaginarse a él y su bobo novio juntos, solos y con una cabaña a _completa_ disponibilidad para ellos y sus juveniles _necesidades_.

"Ahh- ob-…eh… no….no puedo" Respondió aparentemente despreocupado el ala-pívot, quien con cierta molestia y arrepentimiento recordó la invitación de Ookus el día anterior…

_Acordándome… tengo que llamar a los chicos para confirmar que iré…_pensó con el ceño fruncido al tiempo que boteaba el balón con demasiado fuerza para luego hacer una limpia bandeja; hecha ésta, se volteó hacia el otro basquetbolista con una mueca de disculpa.

"Me iré con los chicos a la casa del hermano mayor de Ookus"

"¿Por cuánto?" Un retorcijón desagradable se instaló en la boca del estómago del pelinegro al escuchar esas palabras… _Y de nuevo me ignora por sus amigos…. Me deja de lado y ni piensa en decírmelo… _Rukawa cerró los puños con fuerza al pensar de esa manera tan infantil, tan necesitada, tan desesperada… tan... _no él…_

_No seas tonto, Kaede…. Ni que le necesitaras tanto… puedo perfectamente irme a la playa solo… Sí… Eso haré... y ni le avisaré al idiota…_

"Supongo que lo que duren las vacaciones…" Pensó y respondió Sakuragi levantando los hombros, ignorando el ceño fruncido y cualquier batalla interna de su novio.

Desde ese momento, cualquier presunto entrenamiento amistoso se fue por el caño, pues a penas el alero tuvo entre sus manos la pelota, comenzó la tercera guerra mundial en la duela contra su oponente.

Sakuragi, no sin cierta justificación, se impresionó un poco por el juego agresivo y abrumador del otro chico, mas inmediatamente se dedicó a responder de la misma manera… pero sus intentos se vieron minimizados al final, perdiendo por una diferencia de 9 puntos contra el taciturno y silencioso pelinegro.

Hanamichi le gritó, insultó y alegó durante todo el camino, sin embargo el otro japonés con suerte y le miraba.

El pelirrojo, que quizás durante una época estuvo acostumbrado a ser ignorado por el otro muchacho, ahora le frunció el ceño por su extraño comportamiento. Cuando estaban cerca del cruce para partir a sus respectivas casas, el zorro dobló para la suya sin decir una palabra, mas el mono fue más veloz al agarrarlo de un brazo y casi arrastrarlo hasta su residencia (no muy lejos de ahí)

Estuvieron sentados en silencio en el sillón de la sala por varios minutos, ambos sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

_A penas llegue a casa le pediré las llaves a papá y me iré en la mañana… Podré correr en las mañanas, entrenar en la tarde y dormir todo lo que resta del día…. _Meditaba y planeaba Rukawa desconociendo y pasando por alto olímpicamente la presencia del otro chico no muy lejos de él en el blando sillón.

_¡Agh! ¿Por qué se está comportando así…? ¡Yo no hice nada!… ¡Maldito zorro, le encanta enfadarse por estupideces! ¡Si además le ganó una partida a este talentoso deportista! ¡Debería estar llorando de alegría, en vez de callado y medio muerto…!... _

_¡Todo desde que mencioné que…... _

_Aaah-…. _

_Mmmhh…. _

_¡Tch!...Maldición…. _

Hanamichi estaba tentado de golpearse la cara contra el piso, pero eso delataría su contrariedad y no quería por ahora demostrar lo afectado que estaba por su reciente descubrimiento y conclusión.

Mordiéndose las uñas es que se volvió hacia el zorro, quien parecía dormitar tranquilamente. El mono pelirrojo bien que podría parecer que ignoraba todo a su alrededor y que vivía día a día como un inocente e indiferente pajarito, no obstante, no era tonto, y menos si algo involucraba al testarudo muchacho sentado a su lado; por ello, es que podía _fácilmente_ adivinar que lo más seguro es que al pelinegro no le sentó _muy bien_ la noticia sobre su viaje el resto de las vacaciones; agregándole a lo anterior, que el zorro incluso había hecho planes para los dos, lo cual (honestamente) había derretido un poco el gran corazón de Sakuragi, pues esas demostraciones de Rukawa no eran normales en el pálido joven, _al contrario. _

Raro y milagroso era sacarle una sonrisa al zorro, o el verle actuar de manera cariñosa o romántica para con su pareja. Era siempre Hanamichi quien tenía que alargar su gran mano y agarrar la contraria cuando caminaban por la calle, o quien tenía que recordar las fechas importantes (como cumpleaños, San Valentín o aniversarios), o simplemente esforzarse en actuar como _novios _en vez de íntimos amigos. Por ello, el que el pelinegro se haya tomado la molestia de pensar e incluso _organizar _una salida sólo para los dos, era algo sin precedentes. El mono estuvo _horriblemente _tentado de sonreírle con ganas y gritar que sí, pero… él ya se había comprometido con sus amigos, además de que-… de esa manera le probaría a esos bastardos que él _no _necesitaba el permiso de nadie para hacer algo.

Sakuragi, un poco irritado con la obvia y fingida serenidad que estaba aparentando su novio, se colocó sin demasiada delicadeza sobre el regazo contrario para hacerle reaccionar.

"¿Qu-" Alcanzó a pronunciar Kaede antes de que su boca fuera invadida gentilmente por el pelirrojo. Se besaron sin prisa ni violencia, disfrutando de la fricción de sus labios, de la combinación de sus alientos, de las caricias de sus narices y mejillas. Sus pelos se levantaron cuando sus lenguas al fin se tocaron, compartiendo la humedad y calor de sus cavidades. Al principio de la relación, bien que a ambos les costó agarrar el ritmo de esto de los besos, pero después de todo este tiempo, eran _expertos_ en complacer al contrario. Sabían exactamente cómo mover los labios, cuándo morder suavemente, cómo lamer sensualmente, cuándo acariciar con lentitud…

Rukawa colocó ambas palmas en las firmes nalgas del mono, levantándolo y apretándolo más contra su estómago y entrepierna. Sakuragi gimió gravemente entre el beso por el nuevo contacto, comenzando enseguida un regular y duro meneo sobre el otro cuerpo. Kaede gimió roncamente por las sensaciones agudas y palpables que empezaban a correr por su piel y cuerpo. Hanamichi, quien no era mucho de quedarse besando pasivamente, enseguida comenzó una exploración apasionada por el cuerpo de su novio. Pasó ambas grandes y calientes manos por el delgado y pálido cuello del zorro, pasando fuertemente la punta de sus dedos por el pulso contrario. Siguió bajando. Apretando y acariciando pectorales y abdominales con cierta urgencia. Rukawa le recompensó con un beso especialmente sensual junto con un movimiento más agresivo por parte de sus caderas.

"Vamos a tu cuarto" Dijo a penas el pelinegro pegado a la boca de su novio, olvidando instantáneamente a todo el planeta y mal humor que le embargaba hace unos instantes. Hanamichi, sin embargo, tomó un puñado de las hebras negras tirándole la cabeza hacia atrás. El zorro gruñó, pero no de dolor o molestia, sino de puro placer; le encantaba cuando el torpe se comportaba así de brusco y demandante.

"Ven conmigo" Susurró el pelirrojo lamiendo y mordiendo el pálido y esbelto cuello, pretendiendo deliberadamente dejar marcas y chupones; Rukawa asintió rápidamente, juntando fuerzas en sus piernas para levantarlos a ambos hacia la habitación del más alto, mas el cuerpo de su monito le pegó más al sillón. Kaede no se quejó, pues no sería la primera vez que lo hacían ahí (y no era _para nada_ incómodo) asique colocó sus desesperadas manos en los costados de su novio para comenzar a desvestirlo. Hanamichi se separó de él bruscamente y le detuvo las manos; el zorro, por supuesto, le frunció el ceño. "Y… ¿quieres venir conmigo?" El alero le miró confundido. ¡Claro que quería ir con él… a donde sea! ¡Al fin del mundo incluso!_... Por mi haríamos el amor en todas partes…._ pensó mientras le asentía al otro y se acercaba para retomar la caliente sesión de besos, pero Sakuragi se levantó con cierta rapidez mientras sonreía. "… ¡Bien! ¡Llamaré a los chicos y les diré que iremos!, tú mientras diles a tus padres…" Instruyó partiendo casi corriendo a la segunda planta.

El ex rookie se quedó sentado con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza y una media erección entre sus piernas.

_¿De qué mierda estaba hablando…? _

Se preguntó pestañando y mirando hacia las escaleras con las manos aun levantadas y los labios húmedos, hinchados y aun abiertos.

_¿Y por qué tiene que llamar a sus inútiles amigos…? Si igual los verá cuando vay-…. _

_Ah…. _

_Mierda…. _

Pensó frunciendo el ceño.

_Bah-…. Que más da… así al menos estaré con él… y a la cabaña de la playa podemos ir cuando él quiera…_

A penas y el mono bajó, se acercó a su novio y le ordenó que llamase a sus padres para pedir permiso, gritando que Ookus había dicho que no había ningún problema con la extra asistencia (al contrario, Kei estaría más que feliz por recibir mano de obra barata). Hecho lo anterior, los dos hormonales y calientes chicos retomaron donde lo habían dejado antes, sólo que esta vez en la habitación del dueño de casa (por si alguien llegaba sorpresivamente al hogar).

A grandes rasgos (e ignorando el berrinche de la tarde) este había sido un _gran_ día para Kaede Rukawa…

**.**

**.**

Éste era el _peor_ día en la vida de Kaede Rukawa.

El conocido zorro dormilón llevaba ya con su novio y los amigos de éste un poco más de una semana en la casa del hermano mayor del rubio del grupo. El renombrado Kei había resultado ser todo lo que los otros chicos le advirtieron que sería: un bocón, extrovertido y aprovechado joven que, con promesas de buena paga y vacaciones, les ponía a trabajar como hormigas obreras.

Nada más ver a los chicos el primer día en la estación, les asignó sus puestos de trabajo: Sakuragi, conserje y limpiador de la parte trasera del restaurante (para no espantar a la clientela); Takamiya, ayudante en la cocina (su gran apetito le había ayudado a desarrollar una mano de dios en la cocina); Noma, Yohei y Ookus serían meseros, y finalmente, el pelinegro fue designado como el chico que recibe a los clientes y les asigna la mesa (su apariencia de seguro atraería a personas, sobre todo a mujeres, pensó Kei)

"_¡¿Cómo te atreves a colocar a este genio en esa posición?! ¡Mis talentosas habilidades serán desperdiciadas en un trabajo tan bajo, gánster de cuarta!" _Alegó durante todo el camino el pelirrojo.

Rukawa, si fuera de aquellos que alzan la voz, también hubiese gritado al joven rubio (más oscuro que Ookus), puesto que la única razón por la que había accedido a venir a este estúpido viaje, era para estar con su novio, y si éste estaba limpiando en la parte trasera, mientras que él atendía adelante, ¡Estarían como a un continente de distancia!; por ello es que se fue durante todo el camino a la casa torturando con su mirada a su provisional jefe, quien le ojeó un poco incómodo.

Mas aquello no cambió nada de nada las asignaciones de trabajo, puesto que terminaron laborando en lo que se les había fijado desde el comienzo. Afortunadamente, no eran horarios demasiado largos, lo que les daba el tiempo suficiente para salir en la tarde y noche por los alrededores los _seis_ juntos.

Hanamichi normalmente les lideraba a una parte donde pudiesen servirse algo, o a algún terreno abandonado para imitar un juego de baloncesto (los chicos siempre se peleaban por ser equipo con Kaede, mientras Sakuragi les gritaba por ser unos traidores).

Y ya en la velada, cuando llegaban a la gran casa de estilo japonés clásico, el mono les ponía un alto al resto de la Gundam:

"_Ya-, aléjense… Éste genio y el zorro tenemos sueño_" Aquella era la parte del día en la que el alero podía, por fin, relajarse y respirar alegremente, pues su novio les encerraba en su asignado cuarto para follar (amorosa o duramente; dependía del ánimo del día) durante lo que restaba de noche.

"_¡Uyyy, siii! ¡Sueño, seguro_!" Decía Takamiya entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo como desquiciado. El resto de los muchachos rieron a carcajada limpia ante la cara roja de Sakuragi y la molesta de Rukawa.

"_Por favor, traten de no despertarnos con el ruido que hacen cuando están… _durmiendo" Agregó un poco ahogado Ookus, sonriendo maliciosamente y codeando al más alto de ellos; aunque la verdad, el joven rubio no estaba mintiendo, puesto que la parejita no era exactamente silenciosa con sus demostraciones de amor.

"_¡Dale, campeón! ¡Anda a darle duro a ese sueño_!" Se burló Noma palmeando la espalda de un _muy_ sonrojado pelirrojo.

"_¡Si, Hana! ¡Y ante cualquier cosa, yo tengo una pastillita azul que te puede ayudar si no puedes _dormir" Sakuragi, que no entendió la broma, se quedó mirando confundido a Yohei, mientras que Kaede, aguantando un suspiro, agarró de un brazo al mono y le arrastró fuera de allí, no sin antes mirar de soslayo al castaño y mejor amigo de su novio para decirle algo.

"_No necesitamos pastillitas. Hana y yo… dormimos por _horas" El tono lento y ronco que usó el zorro, dejó morados de la risa a los otros chicos, quienes casi se encaramaban a las paredes para aguantarse de explotar en carcajadas.

(Hanamichi, como era de esperarse, no entendió nada)

_Ojala todo se hubiera quedado así…_pensó refunfuñando el ex rookie de Shohoku, quien ahora miraba fastidiado las afueras del restaurante desde su puesto de trabajo.

El día había comenzado siendo una _reverenda_ mierda: primero, porque Sakuragi se negó a tener sexo en la mañana (algo _sagrado_ para Kaede) alegando que estaba cansado y que iba a llegar tarde al trabajo; segundo, su desayuno apestó (no literalmente), pero si todo pareció saber a pie mientras masticaba lo que Noma había dejado preparado en la cocina esa mañana; tercero, llegó tarde al trabajo y le reprendieron, vergonzosament por ello, lo cual causó la risa de la Gundam _y _de Hana; cuarto, la hora de almuerzo les había tocado antes a Sakuragi, Yohei y Takamiya, quienes pasaron junto al pelinegro ignorándolo olímpicamente; y por último y como si no fuera poco con lo que llevaba aguantando el pobre deportista, ahora mismo un grupito de bobas (Kaede presumía) niñas estaba varado en su lugar hablando ruidosamente y riendo.

_¿Y éstas cuando van a pedir una mesa…? _Pensaba distraído el zorro, quien al ser mucho más alto que las mocosas, podía darse el lujo de observar hacia afuera sin cruzar mirada con ninguna de las locas niñas.

Se supone que este viaje (o paseo o lo que sea), iba a ser una excusa frente a los padres para desahogar sus juveniles pasiones y demostrar su incipiente amor junto con su novio, pero no… Sakuragi tenía que ir y abandonarlo por sus amigos. _Como siempre…_

Y sí, está bien, Rukawa entendía perfectamente que el pelirrojo, de hecho, tenía una vida antes de conocerle y ser su pareja, pero eso no era excusa para abandonarlo de aquella manera, especialmente cuando el mismísimo idiota fue el que le invitó a venir.

_Maldito estúpido…. Si ésta noche se le ocurre que tiene ganas, le diré que por algo tiene manos…. _Concluyó el alero arrugando los labios con irritación. Las tipas que estaban al frente gritaron agudamente de repente, causando que el pelinegro las mirara confundido, pero ellas estaban viéndole coloradas y con las pupilas dilatadas.

"Si no van a servirse nada, _largo_…" Dijo inmutable, pero las mujeres sólo asintieron y le siguieron observando casi como animales viendo a su presa. El ojiazul suspiró internamente, esperando que ya luego su turno terminase.

Como si sus plegarias hubiesen sido escuchadas, no poco después llegó la joven que le tocaba luego de él, indicándole que ya podía retirarse.

Con apremió y enojo no reprimido es que llegó a su locker, se cambió de su uniforme y se fue rumbo a la casa donde se estaban quedando, sin siquiera pensar en la idea de hacer tiempo para esperar por la panda de idiotas o el más extra/híper/mega/estúpido de su novio.

En realidad, no era normal en el alero alterarse de ésta manera o actuar de manera tan infantil frente a las estupideces que hacía Hanamichi; sin embargo, le molestaba, frustraba y agitaba enormemente estar en una ciudad desconocida, con gente desconocida, haciendo cosas desconocidas, sin siquiera poder desquitar sus frustraciones con un balón en la duela y, con el tablero y la canasta.

Estaba privado de las dos cosas que más amaba en el mundo: el baloncesto y el mono presumido, egoísta, torpe y despreocupado.

Al llegar a casa, notó que ésta estaba, afortunadamente, vacía (algo obvio considerando lo temprano que era, y que todos sus residentes aun estaban trabajando). Sin siquiera revisar el resto de las habitaciones u ordenar o algo, se fue a la habitación que él y el imbécil tenían designada. Al tirarse a la cama percibió, con cierto desagrado, que todas las frazadas, almohadas y ambiente apestaban al pelirrojo.

_¿Es que acaso no puedo alejarme ni un momento de él…?_

Aun más furioso y fastidioso, bajó y se tiró sin delicadeza al sillón más grande de la sala, apoyando su nuca en el respaldo para dormir hasta que ésta infernal semana terminara, para volver a casa y mandar al diablo al torpe ese.

En ello se encontraba (intentando dormir) cuando escuchó los desagradables sonidos de un tumulto de voces entrando por la puerta principal, una en particular _muy_ conocida para el pálido chico que se negó a abrir los ojos y reconocer su presencia.

"¡Aquí estabas, zorro! ¡Te busqué por todas partes!" Gritó con el ceño fruncido (que el susodicho no notó, pues tenía los párpados bien cerrados) el pelirrojo, tomando asiento de inmediato bien pegado al otro cuerpo. Kaede se tenso al sentir el calor y dureza de su compañero.

"¡Oigan! ¿Nos servimos estas sobras ahora, o más tarde?" Preguntó Takamiya levantando las bolsas plásticas de sus manos.

"¡¿Cómo que ahora, gordo?! Este genio acaba de almorzar… esperamos a gastar energía" Dijo Hanamichi con un bufido, a lo que el resto de los chicos asintieron en acuerdo.

"¡Sí! Juguemos _póker,_ ¡me encanta quitarles su dinero!" Propuso Yohei con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¡No, que injusto! Opino la play…" Interrumpió Ookus, quien siempre quedaba en paños menores después de cualquier juego de cartas.

"Y… ¿por qué no salimos?" Opinó Noma.

"No, hace un calor de los mil demonios"

"Pues aquí adentro está igual ¡Abran las ventanas!"

"¡Y por qué no te paras tú!"

"¡He trabajado todo el día!"

"Igual que todos, estúpido"

Mientras los cuatro chicos discutían y hablaban hasta por los codos, Sakuragi se inclinó hacia el cuerpo del zorro y le besó el lóbulo de la oreja más cercana con inusitada ternura. Kaede se negó a reaccionar ante la dulce acción (pero no extraña cuando se trataba del romántico pelirrojo), mas parecer sólo su mente obedeció, puesto que su cuerpo ya estaba respondiendo a los llamados y acciones de su novio.

No obstante, se negó a rendirse tan rápidamente. Por ello, y para dar señales de su infinito odio, abrió sus fríos ojos azules y los clavó con desprecio en el pelirrojo, mas éste pareció inmune al ataque, puesto que hasta le sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de inclinarse para recoger una bolsa negra del piso que descansaba entre sus largas piernas; la abrió y metió la mano hasta el fondo.

"Hoy cuando fui a comer con los chicos, aproveché de comprarte algo…" Le dijo sin mirarle a los ojos. Rukawa levantó una ceja ante la confesión. _¡Maldita sea! Recuerda, estás enojado, estás enojado, estás enojado…. _Se repitió actuando indiferente, sin embargo aun así ojeó _disimuladamente_ como Sakuragi sacaba su brazo de la profunda bolsa. De ella sacó finalmente un peluche (a primera vista), que al colocarlo frente a su rostro, el pelinegro vio que se trataba de un zorrito con una pelota de baloncesto entre su patas. "…El balón lo compré aparte… y lo pegué después allá en el restaurante… tuve que esperar a que se secara…" Terminó observando fijamente los ojos de su compañero.

Kaede tomó el inútil felpa entre sus manos, apretándolo y acariciándolo como si nunca hubiese sentido el material antes.

"Solo le falta el uniforme de Shohoku…" Murmuró distraído cuando se fijó en los ojos azules del peluche. Su corazón pareció apretarse y latir acelerado en sólo unos segundos; tragó el nudo de su garganta y volteó hacia un sonriente Hanamichi.

"¡Sí!... Es cierto, jjajajajajja… podemos comprar tela roja o algo así…. Ah, también compré otra pelota por si un día vemos el felpa de un mono…" Comentó despreocupado, al tiempo que estiraba un brazo tras su novio para comenzar a mimar y peinar las suaves hebras negras del zorro humano.

Kaede se maldijo a sí mismo cuando sintió la caricia y se inclinó hacia ella… pero, _a quién quería engañar_; cualquier rabia y frustración se había tirado como kamikaze por la ventana cuando el pelirrojo se pegó a su costado cuando recién llegó. _Así de débil era ante el mono_. Perdonando no sin cierta molestia su debilidad, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro cercano de Sakuragi, quien le recibió con los brazos abiertos besando dulcemente su cabeza.

La Gundam, que había advertido el momento íntimo de la pareja, decidió seguir con insulsas conversaciones para no perturbar el tranquilo ambiente de la casa.

A los cuatro chicos bien que les gustaba molestar y bromear a expensas de Sakuragi y su _extraña _relación con el _mudo _pelinegro, pero también debían reconocer que nunca habían visto a su líder así de feliz y cómodo, no como cuando estaba junto al supuesto "cubo de hielo", a quien, mirando ahora como sonreía un poco y hablaba en susurros privados al otro chico, parecía más apropiado llamar el "_cubo de Hana"_.

"Oigan, como mañana es nuestro día libre, podríamos hacer algo…" Comentó Noma, preguntando con la mirada al resto de los jóvenes.

"¡Vamos al cine!"

"Ay, pero no hay nada bueno en carteleras…"

"Además es muy caro…"

"¡No! Mañana iremos al festival que está en el centro… ¡Y esta vez seré el rey del atrapa peces! ¡Esos malditos no podrán vencer a este genio! Nyahahahhah" Dijo, recordando esa vez que en su primer año de preparatoria fue con Haruko a un festival, y ésta, por intentar ayudar a unos niños, causó que Hanamichi quisiera presumir sus habilidades frente a ella agarrando un tonto pez (lo que resultó más difícil de lo que parecía), mas el dueño del puesto, admitiendo sus asombrosas y obvia genialidad, terminó cediéndole un animalito.

La Gundam, que había estado esa noche espiando al pelirrojo, recordó la ocasión de _otra_ manera, y se burlaron de él por sus patéticas habilidades a la hora de cazar unos tontos peces. El pelirrojo, colorado de la rabia, apretaba los puños por los tontos comentarios mientras que Kaede se limitaba a oír sobre el hecho.

El zorro se acurrucó más contra la figura de su monito cuando escuchó sobre la _cita _que tuvo éste con la hermana menor del ex capitán, enterándose recién ahora sobre aquella salida. A Sakuragi no le pasó desapercibido el tenso cuerpo de su novio por la mención de la chica, sabiendo que _ella_ era un tema aun tirante entre ellos por los sentimientos que albergó el pelirrojo por la todavía manager del equipo de baloncesto. No queriendo escuchar más del tema, el mono apoyó una mano sobre la de su pareja entrelazando sus dedos con los contrarios.

"¡Agh, ya cállense, malos amigos!... Ustedes no tienen idea de nada… Pero bueno…zorrito… ¿Quieres ir al festival?" Le preguntó bajando un poco la cabeza y moviendo sus labios contra la mejilla del alero. Rukawa simplemente levantó los hombros, dando de esa manera su afirmación. El pelirrojo le sonrió con sus ojos marrones brillando.

Mas por dentro, Kaede estaba planeando la mejor _puta_ noche en la joven vida de Hanamichi Sakuragi, quien después de esa perfecta cita, se olvidaría completamente de ese _intento_ de salida con la chica Akagi.

**.**

**.**

"¡Eres pésimo, zorro! ¡Nunca podrás ganarle a este genio!" Sakuragi gritaba mientras le apuntaba y reía de sus intentos por achuntarle a un pato con la pistola de petardos; hasta el momento, llevaba seis tiros y _ni uno_ de ellos había dado en el blanco.

La idea original del Kaede había sido ganarle un premio al idiota que tenía por novio, pero ahora, la batalla era simplemente una cuestión de orgullo.

_No me ganarán esos animalitos de cartón…._ se dijo determinado y resuelto al tiempo que se posicionaba nuevamente y miraba por el pequeño apuntador hacia sus presuntas víctimas.

El festival que les rodeaba, estaba a estas horas de la noche en todo su apogeo.

Cientos de personas se paseaban de aquí y para allá, muchas de ellas sólo mirando como algunas intentaban suerte en algunos de los juegos, mientras el aire serpenteaba y mezclaba los aromas de los diversos puestos de comida y las diferentes tonadas y música alegraba el lugar. La Gundam, que al comienzo estuvo pegada como lapa a su líder, cuando presintieron la atmosfera intima de la pareja, se alejó con la excusa de buscar comida, mas no volvió.

Rukawa les agradeció internamente, ya que esta era la primera vez que estaba solo con Hana (aparte del dormitorio, por supuesto), y, siguiendo su resolución de la noche anterior, el zorro estaba determinado de hacer de esta noche algo especial para ambos, especialmente para el pelirrojo. _Eso había planeado, al menos…._

Hasta el momento, eso sí, tal hazaña no iba como lo había imaginado.

Primero, porque todo su dinero se fue en _¡un!_ maldito puesto de comida, en donde el mono se comió casi todo lo que allí vendían como si no hubiera conocido lo que eran los alimentos hasta ese momento; y segundo, porque todos los condenados juegos estaban _obviamente _arreglados, y no habían podido ganar ni un puto premio (¡Ni siquiera uno de consolación!).

Este del pato era el cuarto que intentaban (ahora con el dinero del pelirrojo) y parecía que tendrían la misma mala suerte.

Sin embargo, cuando Rukawa falló nuevamente el tiro y se volteó con unos ojos asesinos, se encontró con el rostro sonriente y alegre de Hanamichi. El chico más alto le apuntó nuevamente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás por la fuerza de sus carcajadas. Cuando le miró con esos felices marrones ojos, un brillo resplandeciente pareció cegarle por unos segundos. El corazón del zorro se apretó dolorosamente, y luego martilló alocado en su pequeña caja. Su pecho pareció expandirse y hundirse con brusquedad, y esa maldita sensación del estomago casi le mareó.

Sólo allí se permitió sonreír y acercarse al otro deportista, quien le golpeó suavemente el hombro y les encaminó entre el tumulto de personas.

Esta vez no se detuvieron en ningún puesto, sino que pegaron sus cuerpos, rozaron sus manos y caminaron lentamente por los pasillos del festival. Kaede, sino fuera tan impasible y constipado emocionalmente, hasta podría decir que este era un momento _romántico_.

Parecieron sólo minutos aquellos momentos en los que comenzaron a alejarse de la multitud internándose a las oscuras calles abandonadas.

Sakuragi, que estaba demasiado ensimismado y concentrado en su novio, ni recordó que algo parecido había hecho con Haruko esa vez que fueron a un festival en Kanagawa.

Sólo cuando ni un alma podía ser vista por los alrededores, Rukawa se apoyó con aparente desgana en una pared mirando fijamente al pelirrojo. Hanamichi le sonrió antes de colocarse frente a él. Expectación y ansiedad les rodeó cuando juntaron con cierta sensualidad sus frentes y narices. Rozaron y acariciaron sus rostros antes de juntar sus labios con dulzura. El pelinegro, después de unos minutos, hizo el amague de acelerar el ritmo y fuerza del beso, mas el mono, agarrando la quijada y cintura contraria, mantuvo una pausada candencia que pegaba labios y mezclaba alientos.

"No me ganaste ningún premio, zorrito" Susurró con sus húmedos labios en el suave cuello del alero. Sakuragi había notado, no sin cierta risa y molestia (porque él no era ninguna chica) que el pelinegro estuvo esforzándose por ganarle y regalarle algo, pero había fallado estrepitosamente. Kaede gimió roncamente antes de apretarse contra la pared para sonreírle socarronamente a su compañero.

"Aquí me tienes" Murmuró en respuesta. Su entrepierna dio un tirón placentero cuando Hanamichi se mordió los labios y oscureció sus marrones ojos. Sólo un segundo después estaban devorándose como si mañana llegase una invasión de zombies (estilo _Walking Dead_). Sólo el mojado sonido de sus besos se escuchaba en el oscuro y solitario callejón.

Kaede disfrutó especialmente ese sensual y rápido movimiento que hacía su novio dentro de su cavidad, sin importarle el roce casi bruto de sus labios, que sabía después retumbarían con un sordo dolor. Sakuragi gruñó cuando se permitió apretar más contra la pared el cuerpo duro del zorro. Éste le respondió con una gemido de aprobación. Sus pálidas manos, ya ansiosas, comenzaron a recorrer el cuello esbelto del otro chico. Las bajó luego por los anchos hombros y fuerte pecho apretando cuanto le apetecía, pues sabía exactamente _que _tocar para volver al mono loco de placer.

El pelinegro, vagamente y sin demasiado coherencia, sabía que debía parar _ahora_. Que estaban en la calle. Al aire libre. Donde cualquier transeúnte podía verles actuar tan _indecorosamente. _Pero, sinceramente, el mundo podía explotar y reventarse en estos momentos, mas lo único que le importaba realmente al alero era la lengua y calor de su novio haciendo estragos dentro de su propia boca y cuello (causando que sus _partes sensibles _ya comenzaran a despertar entre sus ropas) provocando y dejando varias derretidas neuronas.

Sakuragi, que tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones, sonrió internamente cuando sintió la desesperación emanar del otro joven. Le encantaba saber que él, el genio Sakuragi, podía dejar al _rookie, _al mejor deportista de su generación, de _esta_ manera, como una masa de placer y éxtasis. No había nada más _turn on _que escuchar los gemidos ansiosos del zorrito casi rogándole que le tocara más, que le abrazara más fuerte, que le besara más apasionadamente, que le acariciara _por todas partes. _

Kaede gruñó gratamente cuando Sakuragi metió sorpresivamente una mano en sus pantalones, tocándole sobre la ropa interior su atento miembro quien con los toques no tardó en reaccionar; inmediatamente el pelinegro comenzó a sobarse contra el calor y fuerza de la mano, reprimiendo la sorpresa de que el vergonzoso (en el departamento del sexo) pelirrojo le estuviera haciendo esto a mitad de la calle.

Cuando el zorro estaba a punto de saltar y agarrar sus piernas alrededor de su novio, sintió como el ardor y fuerza contraria se alejaba de su impaciente y anhelante cuerpo. Al abrir con irritación y frustración sus azules ojos, se encontró con el pelirrojo mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia otra dirección.

"Oye, estúp-" Hanamichi le puso una brusca mano sobre los labios para detener cualquier sonido, la que el zorro inmediatamente intentó sacar con violencia y molestia por cortarle de esa manera tan brusca la inspiración; no obstante el otro chico le hizo señas para que permaneciera en silencio, tomándole luego una pálida mano y guiándole unas calles más abajo.

Rukawa, que había estado demasiado concentrado y caliente para notar cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Sakuragi, no había escuchado el desagradable ruido que venía no muy lejos de allí; un sonido que el pelirrojo (lamentablemente) reconocía _muy bien_:

Golpes, de aquí y para allá, se oían en la calle cercana.

El zorro, recién escuchando el desagradable sonido de piel siendo brutalmente golpeada, además de graves, pero bajos gruñidos, fue consciente de la situación a la que el pelirrojo les estaba acercando. Por ello inmediatamente frunció el ceño en molestia, irritándose con su novio por querer involucrarse en algo que claramente no les concernía.

Apoyados en una pared de rotos ladrillos, ambos deportistas se afirmaron y asomaron las cabezas para ver qué diablos ocurría.

Sólo en un segundo el alero _tuvo_ que colocar su mano rodeando con violencia el tenso brazo del pelirrojo, que estaba a punto de explotar en furia y rabia como un volcán en plena erupción. Kaede actuó por puro instinto, pues sabía, sin necesidad de ver, como el instinto asesino de Hanamichi había despertado con la imagen al frente de ellos:

Allí, tirados y ensangrentados, estaban Noma y Takamiya apenas y apoyados contra un desmantelado edificio, mientras que Yohei y Ookus continuaban peleando con otros seis gigantes y musculosos tipos; algunos de ellos incluso estaban armados con navajas y cuchillas.

Pero si alguien conoce a Hanamichi Sakuragi, entonces sabe que nadie se mete o lastima a sus amigos, por lo que fue con más fuerza que se separó del zorro, saliendo de su escondite y parándose frente al grupo que enseguida le notó (su cabello rojo fuego es difícil de ignorar).

Rukawa sin siquiera pensarlo se colocó amenazadoramente tras de él.

"¡¿Y tú qué quieres, niñato?!" Gritó uno de los sujetos que tenía agarrado por el cuello al rubio, quien le sonrió a su querido amigo.

"¡Si no quieres salir como estos maricones, te recomiendo que corras!" Agregó otro tipo con una sonrisa sucia.

Kaede suspiró internamente.

_Idiotas… no saben que ahora sí que les mata… _

El fuerte y musculoso cuerpo de Hanamichi se tensó y alzó con toda su altura y poder. No era palpable, no se podía ver… pero el aura alrededor de su intimidante cuerpo emanó oscuridad y _peligro. _

"_Ustedes_ deberían correr…. Zorro… _yo_ me encargo de la basura" El pelinegro le frunció el ceño, mas no dijo nada; si su novio le necesitaba, ayudaría y se metería; ahora no había manera de razonar con el irracional y _emputecido_ mono. Sakuragi pareció alzarse entre llamas rojas y calientes de fuego, sus ojos estaban agudos y fijos en cada una de las malditas caras de esos repugnantes individuos. "Suéltenlos" Dijo con una voz potente y letal, no había necesidad de levantar la voz, no cuando cada palabra la expulsó con amenaza y oscuridad.

Los tipos rieron desagradablemente antes de comenzar a insultarle por su supuesta bravearía; dos de los sujetos incluso avanzaron para darle una supuesta lección al menor de edad. Sakuragi, que ya estaba en llamas y en la _zona _de lucha, no tardó ni veinte segundos en sacarse a los tipos de su espalda, que sin bien eran fuertes y buenos luchadores (por algo tenían a la Gundam herida) no eran rival para el iracundo mono.

Con certezas patadas y poderosos puñetazos golpeó con saña a los sujetos, quienes quedaron bañados en sangre junto a la pared. La violencia y brutalidad de cada golpe era casi dolorosa de observar, pero Rukawa lo encontró comprensible. Esos cuatro chicos eran casi como _hermanos _para el mono pelirrojo.

_Y nadie tiene permitido dañar a su familia…_

Los otros cuatro individuos miraron asombrados (y con cierto miedo) el aura peligrosa y lóbrega del gran pelirrojo; pero no se echaron para atrás, no cuando creían tener la ventaja con armas en sus manos.

Kaede tuvo que morderse con fuerza (y casi sacando sangre) su mejilla interna mientras veía como su novio esquivaba como un ninja, como una sigilosa sombra, cada embate de los maleantes.

Su corazón y cuerpo le impulsaban a acercarse y unirse al sangriento combate, mas su mente sabía mejor. Esta era la pelea de Hanamichi; era su venganza contra esos tipos, por haberse si quiera atrevido a colocar _un dedo_ sobre sus amigos.

En su lugar decidió acercarse y asistir a Noma y Takamiya; este último tenía una horrible y profunda cortada en su brazo derecho, el cual el zorro apretó y vendó con un pedazo de su playera. Los chicos le sonrieron, a lo que él correspondió con una mueca. Volviendo la mirada a los gritos de dolor y gruñidos, encontró a Hanamichi casi desfigurándole la cara al último de los tipos; los ojos, nariz y boca prácticamente no eran reconocibles bajo las capas de sangre, moretones y piel suelta. Rukawa temió por un momento que lo matara, mas Yohei ahí apareció colocando su firme pero amable mano sobre el hombro tenso del pelirrojo, despertándolo y sacándolo de esa bruma de furia y violencia.

"Ya es suficiente, Hana…" Le susurró. Sakuragi, que a penas y tenía su ropa sudada y desarreglada por los violentos y rápidos movimientos, volteó y miró todos los ángulos de su mejor amigo, intentando hallar alguna herida o corte. "Yo estoy bien…, pero Takamiya nos necesita…" Mito le dijo con una mirada seria.

Ookus, que ahora se levantaba con dificultad, se acercó a los tres chicos sentados contra la pared.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó el rubio al gordo, que ahora estaba más pálido y sudado de lo normal; el chico sólo fue capaz de asentirle lentamente.

"Está perdiendo mucha sangre" Comunicó Rukawa mirando a todos los presentes.

"Hay que llevarlo al ho-" Noma no terminaba de hablar cuando Hanamichi, sin problemas o muecas, levantó entre sus brazos a Takamiya y comenzó a correr hacia el hospital más cercano.

"¡Corre derecho por cinco cuadras y luego dobla a la izquierda!" Gritó Ookus al casi desvanecido pelirrojo.

Los cuatro chicos restantes miraron a los desmayados y sangrientos tipos antes de salir de allí rumbo el susodicho hospital con un paso más lento. El zorro les miró disimuladamente (o él creyó) en busca de alguna señal de herida o daño, mas los chicos le aseguraron que sólo estaban cansados y moreteados; que los individuos, borrachos y buscando pelea, se les acercaron de repente, y que por ello les tomaron por sorpresa y desventaja.

Fueron unos cuantos minutos después que cruzaron las puertas corredizas del hospital más cercano, encontrando en la parte de espera al mono, parado y estático mirando al vacío. Rukawa aceleró el paso y le tocó sutilmente le hombro con su nariz; sólo allí el pelirrojo despertó y les observó con una sonrisa.

"Takamiya está bien… no es nada grave, sólo tendrán que coserle y ponerle vendajes, y una escayola… ¡Pero todo fue gracias a la rapidez de este talentosos deportista! Nhahahhahaha" Rió el ala-pívot; el resto de los chicos, no obstante, notaron el sutil temblor de sus anchos hombros; suspiraron de alivio al escuchar sobre el estado del gordo, para luego rodear a su líder y relatarle detalladamente lo que habían hecho desde que se separaron, ignorando la parte de la pelea.

A Rukawa, por primera vez, no le molestó no participar en la conversación, o no ser el centro de atención de su novio, o no entender algunas de las bromas que se lanzaban los problemáticos chicos, pues ahora Sakuragi estaba tranquilo y en paz (y no dañaba demasiado que mientras estaban sentados, uno de los bronceados brazos descansara sobre sus hombros)

Cuando Takamiya salió, sonriendo y con una escayola manteniendo en su lugar el brazo derecho, todos los jóvenes se fueron casi corriendo antes de ser interrogados por la causa de la herida.

Al llegar a la casa, Kei casi se desmayó cuando vio el estado de la Gundam, pues si bien sabía como era el grupo de su hermano, nunca los había visto así de…. _Afectados_… Con una cara extrañamente seria les reprendió y entregó alcohol, povidona, algodón, hielo, cremas y vendajes para sanar las heridas.

Los chicos se quedaron todos en la sala, ayudándose a limpiar los cortes y colocándose las banditas de animales.

Kaede ahora estaba tras la espalda de su novio, con sus piernas rodeando la cintura contraria.

El pelirrojo estaba de espaldas a él, riendo y hablando a viva voz de quizás qué cosa con el resto de sus amigos. El zorro, sólo cuando el mono se había sacado la polera, notó un feo moretón en sus omoplatos, por lo que le había instado a sentarse para ponerle crema en la zona afectada. Esparciendo con cuidado el helado y viscoso humectante, observó a todos los jóvenes del salón.

Yohei estaba poniendo povidona en uno de los cortes de Noma, mientras éste hacía mímicas para el relato que contaba. Takamiya, al mismo tiempo, de vez en cuando sacando bocadillos del plato a su lado (el médico le dijo que comiera dulces para recuperar fuerzas), apretaba con su codo una bolsa de hielo contra el estómago de Ookus, que ahora se encogía de la risa por lo que salía de la boca del chico del bigote.

La piel rojiza bajo la punta de sus pálidos dedos tembló cuando el mono se rió tontamente con sus amigos.

_Nada de esto sería posible si tu no hubieras llegado a tiempo… torpe… _pensó mirando fijamente los cabellos rojos de su mono.

Como si éste hubiera sentido la fuerza de su mirada, Hanamichi se medio volvió hacia él. Al comienzo le observó con confusión, pero enseguida le sonrió y apoyó toda su espalda contra su pecho.

Kaede le iba a alegar por mancharle la polera con la crema, mas cualquier alegato quedó ahogado con el firme, pero dulce beso del pelirrojo. Miles de bichos y serpientes hicieron un revuelo en su estómago cuando al fin se separaron. El pelinegro, a punto de inclinarse para robar un beso más caliente y con más lengua, vio las miradas fijas de los chicos sobre ellos.

"¡El cubo de Hana está colorado!" Gritó y rió Ookus, causando la risa de todos, incluido Sakuragi, quien al comienzo no creyó que el zorro pudiera sonrojarse frente a otras personas, hasta que volteó y le vio todo ruborizado.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" Preguntó Rukawa bajo y peligroso, pero ya el _respeto_ estaba perdido.

"¡Al parecer es Hana quien tiene que soltar la correa!" Dijo Takamiya recordando esa perdida y calurosa tarde hace ya varios días atrás.

Toda la Gundam le dio la razón, mientras Hanamichi le gritaba que ninguno de los dos era un perro como para andar con correa (aunque por dentro estuviera contento por reconocerse su dominancia). Rukawa, que al comienzo no entendió la referencia, enseguida comprendió de qué iba la broma, razón por la que se inclinó para agarrar el plato de comida del gordo. Takamiya le alegó pero el zorro respondió tirándoselo a la cara.

Todos rieron, mientras que el chico de lentes levantaba los hombros y recogía las galletas con tranquilidad.

Éste y los siguientes….

_Fueron buenos días para Kaede Rukawa._

**_Revisado y corregido por Meguria Black_**

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

_Espero que les haya gustado! La verdad es que hace ya tiempo viendo deseando escribir una historia con momentos del ejército y Hana; la amitad entre esos chicos es simplemente asombrosa! :)... Respecto a esta historia, me disculpo por si Rukasa estuvo un poco OCC, pero me encata ponerlo celoso n-n_ ... Y sobre las otras, en realidad aceptaría feliz sugerencias e ideas! (aunque éstas no sean Ruhana)... Sin nada más que agregar, _me despido. Muchos saludos! :)_


End file.
